The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an air inlet system for a gas turbine system.
Gas turbine generators are often used to produce electricity for a power grid. Gas turbine generators are typically stationary units disposed in a power plant, such as a combined heat and power (CHP) or combined cycle (CC) power plant. The gas turbine generators also may be used in mobile units, such as large trailers. The gas turbine generators typically include a gas turbine enclosed within an enclosure. An air inlet plenum provides air received from a gas turbine air inlet system to the gas turbine. However, these air inlet systems typically include many large components (e.g., filters, silencers, ductwork, expansion joints, chilling coils, heating coils, etc.). It is costly to ship these components to the site of installation (e.g., due to the need for multiple shipments). In addition, it takes significant time, effort, and equipment to install these components.